


Most Important To Him

by afteriwake



Series: Many Loves [1]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Danny Loves His Mom, Fear, Gen, Necklaces, POV Danny Messer, momma's boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Danny is a momma's boy at heart.





	Most Important To Him

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is the first in a completed five-part series I wrote for **stagesoflove** during one of its rounds for the "Five Loves" prompt (this one is specifically " _Love #1 -love for a mother_ "). It's also an answer to a **2x5obsessions** prompt as well (" _A Silver Chain_ ").

Danny hated to admit it, but he was a bit of a momma's boy. Not too much, not to the point where he'd bend his life around to make her happy.

She absolutely hated the fact he was a cop, mostly because she was afraid one day Flack was going to come to her door and tell her he was dead. She mentioned once she had nightmares about that. He didn't want to make her worry, but not enough to quit his job. This was something he was good at.

He always tried to make it up to her, somehow. Went all out for Christmas, her birthday, Mother's Day...not just on the actual day, but the planning and execution of whatever surprise his father cooked up. He was a part of it. And he tried to have dinner with his parents as often as possible. Tried to be a part of their lives, let them be a part of his.

But his mom...she was special. Always had been, always would be.

He fingered the necklace he wore, the silver chain holding the dog tags and the medallion his mother had given him when he got on the force. That was where he got his strength, from her. From her faith, not just in God but in him. She was the one person in the world who believed in him without question, and he was grateful for that. He needed her assurance, her support...her unquestioned love.

And he loved his mom. Would do anything for her, except quit the force. He just hoped, by now, that she knew that.


End file.
